Before He Cheats
by Tattered Lace
Summary: Why get even when you can get revenge? Rosalie has had enough of Royce's cheating ways, enough of his lies and enough of him controlling her. Its time to get revenge, Rosalie style. Modern. AH. RxEM. Based on the song "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwoo


DISCLAIMER: Ok so maybe I pretend to be Stephenie Meyer but in actual fact i'm not. Crazy huh! She owns everything and I own nothing except the knock-off Edwardo that I claim as my own haha.

AN: This is loosely based on the song "When He Cheats" by carrie underwood which I also don't own. Listen to the song and lyrics to get a better idea of the story if you'd like. I watched the film clip and I immediately thought of rosalie. Tell me what you think!

A brunette sat in a dark corner of a nightclub, her murky green eyes surveying the clientelle with distaste. It was obvious she did not frequent clubs such as this one, that catered to teenage and frat girls rather than actual women. A tall blonde man strode past her, his once warm blue eyes coldly evalutating her trashy make up and questionable outfit. Apparently he found her lacking as he continued his stride to the bar and the fake blonde that sat there, pathetically attempting to look alluring. Her costume having done its job, Rosalie Hale seethed with anger as she watched her so-called fiance, Royce King, slide an arm around the blonde bimbo's back and pull her around for a kiss.

Her hands curled into light fists as she bore witness to the cheating and lies Royce had sworn he had left behind him when he had proposed. Her eyes hardened as she watched Royce buy the girl at the bar a cocktail. Rosalie laughed grimly at the comparison as she took her whisky shot, a drink Royce thought unbecoming of a lady. She briefly considered confonting him as he continued to slide his hands all over his apparent conquest of the night when a malicous thought stuck her. _Who bothers getting even when they can get revenge..._

Slamming her glass back onto the table, she got to her feet as she snuck out the club to prevent royce seeing her. Rosalie was so caught up her in her thoughts of revenge, she missed the bartender eyeing her thoughtfully as he folded his arms against his massive chest as his eyes darted from her to Royce and back again. A tall bronze haired man shook him from his stupor and laughed, telling him to get back to work as the door slammed behind the intriguing woman.

Rosalie stalked down the street towards her apartment, pulling her brown wig offas she did so. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back as she walked and she shook it back from her face, her chin held high in determination. '_Nobody messed with Rosalie Hale, nobody...' _She entered her building and stepped into the elvator that would take her up to her penthouse apartment. The elevator doors opened and she tossed the brown wig aside as she surveyed her apartment. She spotted her Louisville bat leaning against the wall and she smirked to herself as a plan began to put itself together in her head. Royce always did had a problem with her working on cars and playing sport...why not kill two birds with one stone?

She walked into her bathroom and wiped off the trashy make up and took out the hazel contacts. She stared into her reflections' blue eyed stare and took comfort from the strength she could see there. A smirk crossed her lips and she began to prepare for the night ahead. She slipped on her black leather knee high boots over her dark jeans and added a black leather jacket over her white tank top, the pocket knife she kept in there a reasurring weight. Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed the Louisville bat from its place beside the door and stepped into the elevator, her eyes alight with anger.

Once out of the building, she began to stride down the street back to the club where the lies and cheating she had thought were over were brought to light.The crowd around her gave her a wide berth, the anger in her eyes enough to scare even the biggest of men out of her way. Her eyes slitted imperceptibly as thoughts of revenge swam across her mind and a dangerous light glinted in her eyes as she spotted Royce's souped up red 4WD parked behind the club. Glancing around to check nobody was watching her, she slipped into the dark carpark that was hidden from passerbys by a wooden fence. She checked once more to see that no one had noticed her before she stalked over to Royce's car, her every move a dangerous sway. A red monstrocity of a jeep caught her eye momentarily and she itched to see under its hood before she took herself back to the task at hand.

She tapped the bat against her hand as she circled the car, his pride and joy. Thoughts of what Royce was doing with that blonde in the club crossed her mind and she could almost see him teaching the bimbo to shoot pool, his body pressed up behind hers or plying fruity cocktail after fruity cocktail into her hands. Rosalie shook her head and focussed on the job at hand. She remembered he kept a spare key hidden under the mudflap in the back tyre and a grin crossed her lips as she thought of a little extra damage she could do. She crouched beside the back tyre and groped about until she found the key. She slipped the key into the door and unlocked the car. She contemplated what to do when she had an idea. _There's nothing like a calling card to let him know what had happened_ she thought as she carved a rose into each of the front seats, destroying the expensive leather as she did so. Stepping out of the car and slipping the pocketknife back into her pocket, she eyed her work with a speculative look...it still wasn't enough. She weighed the bat in her hand and with one step she brought the bat crashing down into the headlights. Again and again she smashed the bat in the headlights until all that remained was a mangled wreck hanging from where the headlights had once sat.

So caught up in her revenge, she didn't notice the bartender from earlier in the night stepping out from the club's back door and leaning against it, his dark eyes calmly evalutating. She dropped the bat to the floor and pulled out her pocketknife. Liar, Cheater, Scum; she carved each insult into the car as angry tears pooled in her eyes. Wiping them away furiously, she slashed a gash into each tyre, a vindictive look in her eyes at each whoosh.. She was lifting the bat again for another hit when a husky voice broke the silence.

"You know, for a girl, you've got a pretty decent swing," Rosalie swung around to look at the intruder, bristling at the 'for a girl' comment. Her blue eyes took in his dark hair and eyes, the muscles defined through his shirt and she tensed. "But I'd have to say that not even I would take you on in a fight, you'd fight like a hellcat." A fleeting smile crossed her lips and she saw him grin in response. He pushed himself of the wall and took a look at the car and the damage she had done.

"Ouch, now thats a sight that'll make a man cry," circling the car, he stopped at the front seats, staring at the carving in the ruined seats, "Let me guess, your name's rose right?"

Rosalie was coiled tight as a spring as she tried to figure out if the man was going to turn her in or not. She nodded tensely and was surprised when he grabbed her hand and briefly shook it,

"Emmett McCarty, its a pleasure. You know, I saw you in the club earlier tonight with your disguise," he raised his fingers in inverted comma's as he said it and laughed before quickly sobering, his voice tightening, "I saw you watching that guy, the blonde one. I see him come in here every week with a different girl but I never guessed he had a girlfrie- I mean fiance at home waiting for him." Anger laced his voice as he saw the ring on her finger and Rosalie wondered what he was going to do.

Rosalie nodded and spoke, "Rosalie Hale at your service," she grimly smiled, "It was more our parents doing than ours but I'd still hoped he would have the decency to stop his cheating but, as you can see, he didn't." She was surprised to see Emmett laugh and even more surprised to see him look at her with almost...respect? She would have thought all men would have stuck together over such a thing as this but apparently not.

Emmett smirked at her, "What? You think I'm going to turn you in?" He raised his eyebrows at her and she replied with a shrug, "Maybe, I don't really care if you turn me in or not. He got what he deserves."

The man standing across from her looked her up and down, quickly reaching a decision, "Alright, Rosalie Hale, I won't turn you in on one condition." Rosalie glared at him and he laughed loudly before speaking again, "Nothing like that! One drink is all I ask. One drink and this," he gestured at the car, "I never saw. So what do you say?"

Rosalie contemplated his decision, "Let me ask you three questions first", she spoke abruptly.

Emmett looked a little surprised but agreed, his dark eyes alight with interest.

"One, Girls working on cars, good or bad?" She tapped her nails against her leg as she waited for him to reply.

He grinned and replied, "That's easy. It's not good, its awesome!"

Rosalie was surprised to hear herself laugh and quickly followed up with the second question, "Alright, would you be too good to play against me in baseball?"

Emmett looked at her incredulously, "I just saw you beat up a car, thats definitely a no. Hell you'd probably beat me." Rosalie looked at Emmett seriously for a moment and then smirked. "Ok, what drink are you going to buy me?

Emmett looked momentarily elated then answered, "Seeing as you just beat up a car, I'm definitely thinking whiskey." Rosalie smiled at him, her first real smile in months, "You got yourself a deal, McCarty." He smiled back at her and strode back to the door to the club, "Yo, Edward, I'm out ok?" A low musical voice replied something she couldn't hear and Emmet ran back to her, grabbed her arm and began towing her towards the huge red jeep. She was stunned then began to speak, "This is yours?" Her arm swept wide to indicate the jeep. Emmet looked down at her and nodded, pride in his eyes. Rosalie turned to him and planted an impulsive kiss against his lips and spoke, "Emmett, I think we going to get along great."

With one last glance in his direction she jumped up into the jeep and took a look at her engagement ring before throwing it out the window. No royce, a guy who likes her for her; a girl could get used to this.

THE END

I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Or rosalie will attack your car! Haha


End file.
